Zelimpa oneshot compilation
by R-RavensFire-e
Summary: Modern zelimpa AU told in oneshots, content (rating) will vary and chapters will not necessarily be in chronological order.
1. The Beginning

The bell rang loud, signaling the beginning of winter break. Zelda stretched and began gathering her things when a familiar hand set a small box on her desk. Impa wrapped her arm around Zelda's shoulder in a sort of half hug and pressed her cheek to Zelda's temple before whispering "Merry Christmas". Zelda smiled and leaned into her touch. As she reached for the box Impa's warmth receded, though Zelda was too preoccupied with the small gift to notice the sound of her footsteps.

Zelda opened the box and gasped as the memory came flooding back to her.

—

The booth twinkled in the bright summer sun, the jewelry that covered it reflecting the light. The crowd was large and loud, surrounding the girls and downing out the music playing farther down the road. Zelda had never been to a Sheikah street festival, or even knew of them, but she was loving everything about it, especially the jewelry she was currently eyeing.

One particular piece caught her eye. It was a small necklace of rose gold in the shape of the Sheikah eye. It had a large ruby in the center of the eye and a second one in the dangling tear drop underneath it. It was the most beautiful piece on display and Zelda absolutely loved it.

"Excuse me, how much is this piece?"

The woman behind the booth approached the two and picked up the necklace. Tucking a section of her side cut behind her ear she announced "5,000 rupees".

Zelda reared back at the number, eyes wide. Impa, however, was not surprised.

The woman laughed and held the piece up so Zelda could get a better look. "Rose gold and genuine rubies are not cheap my dear. This is also a /very/ special necklace. Do you know what it's for?"

Zelda shook her head 'no' and looked at Impa, confused and curious.

"These necklaces, called grá fíor, are much like Hylian's promise rings, or what it means to exchange class rings, only these go back thousands of years. They're given like a promise ring or engagement ring, to ask for a relationship. When worn, they announce to the world that you're bound to someone special."

Zelda smiled wide, completely enthralled. She took a closer look at the necklace, running her fingers across the surface.

"It's so beautiful..." She mumbled to herself. She was far too distracted by her own thoughts to notice Impa sneaking a card off the corner of the booth. It was however, not lost on the older woman.

The music suddenly surged and quieted, signifying the end of that piece. A much larger show would be starting soon, if the crowd's movement was any indication.

Impa pressed her hand onto the small of Zelda's back. "Come on, let's grab a seat before all the good ones are taken."

Zelda nodded her head. Giving the necklace one last longing look, she set it down and allowed Impa to guide her to the show

—

"Hey Zelda, what's that?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts. Lana walked up from behind and peered over her shoulder. "Oh, how pretty!" She exclaimed, loud enough to catch the attention of the two girls nearby.

Nabooru and Malon surrounded her, now curious themselves.

"Oi, I know what is! That's..." Nabooru's voice faded from Zelda's mind as realization settled in. Her heart fluttered and pounded, a whirlwind of emotions taking over.

"Ey!" Malon yelled, pulling her from her thoughts. "Impa gave you that right? Where is she?"

Looking around the room, they realized she was nowhere around. While the girls discussed where she might have gone, and how rude it was to just vanish like that, Zelda grabbed her things and sprinted for the door, the girls trailing and complaining behind her.

—

She headed straight for the front doors. If she couldn't find Impa at the school, she was sure to find her on her way home.

But sure enough, there she was, changing her shoes and grabbing her coat.

"IMPA!" she screamed, slamming herself into the taller woman's back.

"Oof!" Impa huffed. Her heart raced as she looked down at Zelda's arms around her middle. Slowly she placed one hand over Zelda's and gave them a light squeeze.

"You...you left before I...could give you my present..." Zelda mumbled into her back.

Impa began to turn as Zelda pulled away, noticing the large gift bag in her hands. Placing her own bag between her ankles she took the gift bag from Zelda's outstretched arms.

Gently moving the tissue paper, she pulled out the fuzziest deep blue sweater she had ever seen. There was a small triangle pattern around the collar, cuffs, and waist, along with the Sheikah eye em blazed across the front. Examining it closer she found it was lumpy and had a few threads hanging out here and there. It was obviously handmade.

"Di...did you make this?" Impa managed to ask, her emotions caught in her throat.

Zelda looked down shyly, a sheepish smile across her delicate lips. Nervously, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, unable to meet Impa's gaze.

"You...made this, for me..." Impa mumbled to herself, staring back at the slightly lopsided eye.

"It's not very good, but I did my best…With more time and practice I bet I could-"

"I love it" Impa cut her off, a little louder than necessary. "I love it." She repeated more gently, with a soft smile that lit up her eyes.

She pulled Zelda into a large, tight hug which zelda eagerly reciprocated. She buried her face in Zelda's hair, hiding a delicate kiss to her crown. Heat rose across Zelda's cheeks as she pressed her face into Impa's collarbone.

Zelda was the first to reluctantly pull away. Taking a calming breath, she held up the little box nervously.

"Would you help me put it on?" Her blush deepened with every word.

Impa's hands trembled slightly as she pulled the necklace from it's case. Zelda turned and pulled her hair away as Impa set the bags between her ankles. Zelda shivered as Impa's hands brushed her skin as she gently slipped the chain around Zelda's neck. She let her fingers linger as she secured the clasp, her nails running across Zelda's delicate skin.

Zelda turned to face her again. The look on Impa's face took her breath away. Her smile radiated from her whole body, the tears in her eyes making them sparkle. Zelda could barely contain her joy, and it seemed Impa felt much the same.

Impa gently pulled her back into her arms, and gazing deeply into her bright blue eyes, she slowly leaned down.

Zelda was too captivated to think, leaning in herself. Slowly, her eyelids slid shut moments before Impa's lips brushed against her's. Her breath caught in her throat and her emotions welled in her chest. Her heart was pounding, much like Impa's beneath her fingers.

Unbeknownst to ether of them, a crowd hand begun to form as they kissed, starting with three ecstatic, cheering friends.


	2. The New Year

Impa was nervous. Her and Zelda's relationship was still so new. She was afraid that, at any moment, she would wake up and it would all have just been a wonderful dream.

Soft fingers trailing down her palm and lacing with her own pulled her from her thoughts. Zelda pressed her cheek into Impa's shoulder, sighing contently. Smiling softly, Impa leans into her touch, brushing her lips across Zelda's temple. She could see Zelda's flushed smile in the glass door's reflection. It seems Impa wasn't the only one nervous.

A voice from behind pulled her from her thoughts.

"It's almost time!" Zelda's mother called. Her husband grumbled from another room in response, heavy shuffling preceding him as he entered. The mothers exited the kitchen with drinks in hand, approaching the doorway with the girls.

They looked to the sky as the countdown began, though Impa's gaze stayed firmly on her love's smiling face. As the seconds ticked closer to midnight, Impa reluctantly pulled her fingers from Zelda's, earning her a confused glance, until her arm slowly slid around her hips as Impa pulled her closer. Zelda too wrapped her arm around Impa's back, giving her a shy smile. Zelda was so nervous she could barely look at Impa directly, glancing back and forth between her eyes and lips.

3

Their eyes locked, lips parting

2

Leaning closer and closer, their breath ghosting across their cheeks

1

A sudden boom and clatter erupted as their lips met, fireworks exploding above their heads and through their bodies. The sound of clinking glasses could be heard behind them as Zelda's parents shared a loud, animated kiss.

Sipping her wine, Impa's mother watched the lovebirds kiss tenderly. This year was bound to be a wonderful one.


	3. Valentines Memories

Impa smiled at the older Sheikah in the mirror, pulling her long purple hair out from under the black gown and running her fingers though it.

Before she could ask how the woman wanted her hair she spoke up.

"My dear, that is a lovely necklace you have."

Impa looked down at her necklace, a rose gold infinity loop with a silver heart covered in small diamonds in the center.

"Thank you. My Angel gave it to me.." She trailed off, her fingers running across it's warm surface.

Smiling, Impa pulled out her phone to show the woman her lock screen; a photo of herself and Zelda that Zelda had taken for her.

It was her favorite photo. Zelda was sitting in her lap and smiling up at the camera with the smile that never failed to melt her heart. Impa herself had been too preoccupied with snuggling her love to pay the camera any mind, and instead had been nuzzling her hair. It was a photo she cherished, and was often caught simply staring at it whenever she had the chance.

"She gave it to me for our first Valentines together." she added, smiling at the memory.

Impa had just treated her love to dinner, and now they were walking through a nearby park.

The night was warm, the sun only just beginning to recede behind the mountain casting rays of purple and yellow throughout the sky. The wind slowly picked up, ruffling the rose-like layers of Zelda's soft pink dress and pulling at her hair and the long ribbon that held up the gathered halter neckline.

They stopped at a hill overlooking the town, the sunset in full view. Impa wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her into a tender embrace.

"So when am I going to get to see what's in that box of yours?" Zelda teased, pressing her hip further into the small box in Impa's pocket.

Impa chuckled, releasing her reluctantly and revealing the wooden gift box.

Smiling, Zelda eagerly took the gift, but hesitated opening it. Instead she pulled a small jewelry box from her purse and handed it to her love.

"Open mine first.." She blushed, suddenly shy.

Gently opening the box, Impa was overwhelmed by what she saw.

Polished rose gold in the form of an infinity loop, a silver heart filled with diamonds overlaying it.

The meaning was clear, and she completely melted.

"It felt only fair, after…" Zelda trailed off, her fingers reaching her own necklace.

Impa was at a loss for words. Instead, she gently yanked zelda into the tightest hug, burying her face in Zelda's long, wind-tussled hair and feathering her scalp with kisses.

Giggling, zelda hugged her back just as enthusiastically. When she pulled back she caught the Sheikah's lips in a tender kiss, sweet little pecks added by Impa when she tried to pull away, refusing to let her leave so soon.

"Imp—a Pl—ease" she giggled between kisses, giving her nose a nuzzle.

Impa gave a deep sigh, pressing their foreheads together before whispering "Those garlic rolls were good huh?" causing Zelda to burst in a fit of giggles.

Her arms tightened around the giggling blonde's waist, pressing her lips to her ear.

"They taste much better now." She whispered sultrily, reviling in the shivers she received.

"Oh stop it you!" Zelda chided, playfully swatting at her shoulder.

Zelda calmed herself, finally motioning to her own necklace and asking "..May I?"

Her eyes softened, looking down at Zelda's necklace. "Please" she whispered, looking back into her eyes.

Impa reluctantly released her and turned, pulling her long silvery hair to the side.

Lifting the piece from the box Zelda placed it around her neck, purposely letting her fingers brush Impa's as she did the clasp.

When she had finished, Impa turned, looking down at the pendant sitting awkwardly around the gold choker that held up the architectural collar of her pantsuit.

Awkward or not, she loved it, her heart welled just looking at it. She couldn't help but run her fingers across it's bumpy surface.

"My turn?" Zelda questioned, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Of course, please." Impa smiled, her eyes warm with excitement.

Zelda quickly opened her gift, pulling the ribbons around and opening the lid. She gasped at what she saw. Inside was a large gold hair clip with a blue gem dangling from the bottom.

"I found it in an antique shop. I-"

"I love it!" Zelda interrupted. Her eyes sparkled and she could hardly contain her smile.

Impa returned her smile and pulled the clip from the satin base, motioning for her to turn around.

She first ran her fingers through her hair gently, releasing any tangles the wind had made. She then pulled two locks from ether side of her head to the back, where she gently secured the clip. She gave her hair one last look over before kissing the tip of her ear.

Zelda quickly turned and enveloped Impa in a large hug, nuzzling her face into Impa's neck, only to shiver as a particularly cold breeze passed from the hill.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Oh, what a lovely couple you make." the woman chuckled, adding "She reminds me of my own granddaughter's girlfriend. They graduated High School this spring."

"Oh?" Impa asked, picking up a comb and running it through her hair.

"When did they meet?"


	4. Spooky Surprises

Children's giggles filled the air as the early trick-or-treaters ran around the neighborhood. Halloween was underway as twilight began to fall.

"I wonder what they're going as this year.." Zelda wondered aloud. Link and Lana had invited them to a little Halloween party, and Zelda was excited to see them. She and Impa both loved Halloween, and not just for the costumes and candy, though Zelda was very excited to show off their costumes.

Since becoming a couple, zelda and Impa had always coordinated their costumes, and this year Zelda was a princess, and Impa her knight in shining armor.

Impa was particularly proud of their costumes this year. A friend from her tribe was a professional costume maker and had loaned them some old costumes she had made for a play that fell through. Impa's used real leather and light metal armor, with real chainmail that clinked as she moved. Zelda could hardly contain her smile when she saw hers, nothing but satin and silk and a little velvet. She could hardly keep her hands off herself, and neither could Impa (and not for her usual reasons).

Zelda spotted Link's house as they rounded the corner. It was covered with spiderwebs and a fog from a machine hidden in the bushes, with a large scarecrow sitting lifelessly in a rocking chair near the front door.

Zelda lifted her long skirt and excitedly skipped up the stairs, ringing the doorbell before turning to Impa and clasping her hands together.

"Ooh I can't wait to see-" she was cut off as the door behind her opened, revealing Lana dressed as a witch. Before Zelda or Impa could react however, the once lifeless scarecrow jumped up at them and screamed.

Everything happened at once. Lana and Zelda jumped, a small squeak escaping Zelda as she jumped backwards. Before she could even register what had happened Impa was in front of her, her arm gently holding Zelda back behind her, and the scarecrow was on the ground holding its face and groaning in a familiar voice.

"Link!" Lana yelled, dropping the candy bowl and rushing to his side. "Link are you ok?"

"Ooh...what where you thinking!? Jumping out at them like that..!" She scolded him as she gently removed his mask, inspecting the damage. He simply groaned in response.

"Really...what did you think was going to happen?" Impa let out a snort, finally relaxing her grip on her princess. Zelda took the opportunity to kneel down and look at the damage Impa had inflicted herself. It was hard to see through all the blood and tissues Lana had pulled from her pocket, but his nose was clearly broken, and the bruises were already forming.

Lana and Zelda helped him to his feet, supporting him as he wobbled, still dizzy from Impa's punch.

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital..Impa, can you get the keys off the hook right there?" Lana motioned back in the house as she led Link to his car.

Impa complied, quickly snagging Link's car keys from the wall and jogging to the car, unlocking it and hopping in the driver's seat.

The nurse could barely keep her composure listening to the story as she bandaged up Link's nose.

She gave Impa and Zelda a once over before giving Link a teasing grin.

"Did you not see what they're wearing? You should know better than to jump out at a princess with her knight right there."

Impa smirked and Zelda giggled, smiling up at her knight and leaning into a soft kiss.

Link on the other hand just smiled sheepishly. He had known it was a bad idea, but he was too excited to start scaring people to wait, and his impatience had resulted in a trip to the emergency room.

Lana leaned against his arm, letting out a gentile sigh. "Just don't scare me like that again..ok?"

Placing the final piece of tape holding down the bandage, the nurse looked over at Impa. "Did you really have to brake his nose though?"

She smirked, looking down at Zelda tucked under her arm. "No one threatens my princess and expects to walk away unscathed" she replied, placing a gentile kiss to Zelda's knuckles.

Laughter filled the room as Link was discharged. As excited as he had been to jump out at the children, staying inside and watching scary movies with his friends sounded much better right about now.


End file.
